


Sugar Coat

by alicewonder87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, inspired by a song, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Things are not always as they seem, especially in the Potter household. Things might look good on the outside, but sometimes underneath the shine and polish they are much darker. There's something wrong in the Potter's marriage, and Ginny isn't sure what to make of all of it. How does she go about getting rid of the sugar coat that's fallen over her in the last few months?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a song again, this time one from Little Big Town called Sugar Coat. That's also the title of the story. I've always wondered why Ginny and Harry got married. Even as I read the books, I always pictured him with Hermione, they have such chemistry together. So when he wound up with Ginny at the end, I was shocked. This has got me to wondering: what would happen if Harry still harbored feelings for Hermione, feelings that were clearly returned, while he was married to Ginny. This is from Ginny's point of view: no matter how much they might belong together, Ginny would be upset that her husband and friend were having an affair. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine and I don't own the song, either. I just borrow the title. Enjoy!

It was another late night. Just after 11, as the glowing numbers of the clock say. The kids were asleep, James and Albus tucked in their beds. Ginny had stood in the bathroom as she took her makeup off, just staring at her reflection. She'd stood there for several long moments as she realized she didn't know why she wore it anymore. 

Downstairs, the house was clean. The dishes were put away, save for the single plate that rested on the table with a warming charm over the food. She wandered down the stairs, passing the pictures on the stairs of happier times. She sat at the table, a glass of wine in her hands, just staring at his plate. 

She counted the steam rising from the mashed potatoes and meatloaf as she heard the door open and close quietly. She felt Harry's hands on her shoulders, squeezing softly. He dropped a kiss on her head and said nothing as he sat down and starting eating. Ginny rose and left for the bedroom. 

Later in the month, at James' 8th birthday party, she walked around still stuck in that same fog that had been hanging over her for months now. She balanced a tray in her hands, the full pitcher of lemonade heavy. She stepped outside, refilling glasses and she happened to glance up as the kids and adults alike started playing musical chairs. 

Harry was out there, laughing with the other children as the music suddenly stopped and he sat down. Hermione, fast on his heels, sat down on his lap instead of the chair next to him, her wine glass tipping upwards with the motion. She poured Luna a glass of lemonade and watched as Hermione hurriedly started apologizing for what she'd done. 

Ginny continued to look over at them with a forced smile, the lump in her throat growing bigger with every second. Later, as she was cutting a piece of cake for Albus, she spotted the two in the kitchen, Hermione trying to wash the stain off Harry's shirt. She caught Harry's eye just then, and the glance he sent back before turning his attention back to Hermione was unclear. 

Later, as James wore the new shirt his aunt Hermione had gotten him, she stood next to Harry and Albus as Hermione snapped a picture with the muggle camera she brought to every event. Theo Nott, Hermione's latest boyfriend, slipped over, dropping a kiss on her hair as she took the picture. Ginny took in their features, wondering what was going through their minds at that moment. The smile she'd forced on her face as the camera flashed was one she was used to wearing lately. 

Later, after she cleaned up from the party, she tried every spell she knew to get the stain out and nothing worked. She angrily threw the shirt in the trash instead. 

One afternoon, while ironing a pair of Harry's best dress pants for the gala later, she felt something hard in his pocket. She set the iron down and took the white box out, opening it as the smile on her face faded. She glanced down at the necklace and knew instantly it wasn't for her. This wasn't her style. The necklace was delicate on a silver chain and the silver dragon that rested on the velvet below a clear sign this was for someone else. 

She shut the box with a snap, taking a deep breath and forced that smile on her face as they got ready for the gala. All night she was polite, she smiled, wore her sugar coat of being Mrs. Potter like a security blanket. Later, Harry pulled her on the dance floor, holding her as they gently swayed back and forth. 

Ginny's eyes were inexplicably drawn to where Hermione was dancing with Theo and part of her wondered if Harry brought her over here purpose. She glanced away as Hermione's eyes scanned the dance floor, and Harry turned her away. She was thankful, as the film of tears made it difficult to see just then. She missed the look Harry shot over to Hermione just then, but as she twirled around in her direction again, she let her eyes meet the other witches. Hermione was quick to look away, her eyes darting up to Theo with a smile. 

After way too many late nights wondering why Harry was late home, Ginny decided to go to Hermione's. Maybe she would know. As she stood out in front of the small house Hermione called home, she spotted the witch in the window, tightening the sash of her dressing gown. She watched a figure approach her, and Ginny tilted her sideways, watching the scene intently. 

She gasped softly as Harry's arms slipped around her waist, his shirt carefully buttoned, and she just noticed that Hermione held his coat and hat in her hands. Harry smiled at her and bent his head, capturing Hermione's lips in a kiss that left no doubt about how he felt about her. She turned on the spot, landing in the bedroom she shared with him. 

She quickly hurried to their bathroom, bending over the toilet as her dinner made another appearance. She felt many things at that moment, but anger was the first. She clenched her fists together before her eyes landed on hers and Harry's wedding picture. She snatched the picture off the shelf, grabbing an armful of Harry's clothes to go with it. 

In the backyard she reached for the barrel Harry used to burn things and threw his belongings inside, lighting the pile of clothes with a single match. She stood, anger in her veins before she tossed the wedding picture in the middle of the flames. She stood there, tears streaming down her face while her heart was full of fire. She watched the picture and clothing burn until there was nothing left but ash, then retreated to the bedroom. 

The following morning was like all the others, James and Albus eating their breakfast with no mind of the events of the night before. Ginny walked over to her husband and placed a fried egg on his plate. Harry barely glanced at her as he read the Daily Prophet. She gently placed her hand on Albus' shoulder as she sat down at the table. Harry's eyes finally raised to meet hers as he set the paper down, and she saw the look of worry as she reached down and lifted the necklace she now wore. 

Harry swallowed hard and blinked once at the cold and indifferent look on her face. He didn't say anything, just reached for his fork and ate like nothing was wrong. But he knew in that one cold look that she knew who that was originally for. Ginny knew this moment would change everything, but she was too afraid to take off the heavy sugar coat that formed in the last few months. She had no idea where things would go in the coming months, but she knew it was going to be a bumpy ride.


	2. The fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can't stay perfect forever, can they? Ginny's sugar coat finally cracks, and it happens in a spectacular fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning and couldn't help but imagine what would happen if Ginny's sugar coat finally cracked. How would that look? Well, that's what this surprise chapter is. Enjoy! I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. There is also some mild swearing involved.

Things were still bumpy months later, and Ginny didn't know how much longer she could carry on with the facade. The sugar coat she was wearing was starting to crack. It was hard to go to family events and dinners with Hermione and Theo while knowing what she knew. Harry had no idea she'd seen anything, he'd barely noticed he was missing clothing and only asked about the absence of their wedding photo once. 

They were getting ready for Sunday dinner at her parents and she saw him wrinkle his brow as he glanced at the space on her nightstand. "Gin? Where's the picture of us from our wedding?" She could hear the curious tone in his voice and sighed softly. 

"The glass cracked the other day and I moved the picture to another frame." She was surprised her voice was even but wasn't surprised when he reached for his coat and left the room without another word. 

As the seasons began to change, the sugar coat she wore grew more cracks. Before she knew it, it was almost Christmas and she wasn't sure how she was going to get through the season without losing her mind. Theo had approached her a few weeks ago and confided in her that he was thinking of proposing to Hermione. 

Ginny felt that lump in her throat again but dutifully helped him pick out a gorgeous ring for Hermione. He asked if he could propose at their annual Christmas Eve party and Ginny found herself agreeing. Besides the added benefit of getting to see the other witch's reaction, she would get to see her husband's true reaction to this news. 

The party started on a good note and Ginny mingled with her family and her sons, but she noted how anxious Harry seemed to be until Hermione arrived. He was with her for most of the night, hanging out with Ron as their obvious buffer. She watched how they looked at each other and knew without a doubt that Hermione returned any romantic feelings Harry harbored for her. 

Just before Theo's proposal, Ginny left for the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine and paused outside the swinging door, hearing voices inside. Her heart rate increased as she realized it was Harry and Hermione. 

Hermione's voice was soft, "I don't know if I can do this much longer, Harry." 

Her husband's voice answered quickly, full of the warmth that had been absent in the few months, "I know you love me, Hermione. Don't deny it. I've always loved you." 

Hermione's voice was strained, "I know, but you married Ginny. You made your choice and now you have two beautiful boys. I don't-" 

Her voice was cut off and it took Ginny a moment to realize Harry had kissed her. She pushed the door open a smidge to see Hermione had pushed Harry away, her eyes sparkling. 

They stared at each other for a long moment before Harry asked her, "Do you feel guilty about Theo?" 

Ginny watched Hermione's face carefully, noting how she didn't seem bothered as she answered, "Theo is just for fun. I'm just impatient Harry." 

Ginny let out a shaky breath and found she couldn't stay in the shadows anymore. Hearing those words made the sugar coat she was wearing crack. Suddenly she didn't care that she had a living room full of family and friends. 

She pushed open the door with a loud sound and watched how they sprang apart with guilty looks on their faces. She let them get halfway to the door before she spat out, "I know about the two of you, and I think it's fucking ridiculous." 

She enjoyed the way Hermione and Harry froze, turning around to face her. Silence fell in the kitchen, the heavy kind. Ginny drew upon her inner strength and said, " I saw you at her house. I know you've been sleeping with each other. I wonder what Theo would have to say about the woman he loves fucking her best friend." 

She enjoyed the scared look Hermione got on her face, enjoyed the way they tried to backtrack, tried to convince her that they weren't sleeping together, that they were friends only. Instead, she reached down into her shirt and pulled the dragon necklace out. 

Harry went silent and she knew he was still angry about that. Hermione however, turned to him and asked, "Is that the necklace you said you bought me?" 

Harry just nodded, his eyes cold and unfeeling as he stared at his wife. Ginny returned his look, one she swung to look at Hermione but before she could speak, Hermione met her gaze and said, "So, you know. What are you gonna do about it? It's our word against yours." 

Harry wore a smug look as he stared at her, knowing that her logic was flawless. Ginny hadn't told anyone about her suspicions, but she wasn't prepared for the other voice that joined the conversation. And by the look on Harry and Hermione's face, neither were they. 

"I'd believe her." Everyone turned to see Theo standing in the doorway. He had a small black box in one hand and a very angry look on his face. 

It was clear he'd heard everything as Hermione tried to backtrack, to do damage control, but it wasn't just Theo who had heard if the angry look on Ron and George's face was any indicator. Harry, angry over events of his own making, spun around and began yelling at her. 

She stood there with her back to the kitchen sink as he shouted at her, as Hermione stood crying in front of an angry Theo, as Ron and George began yelling of their own to Harry. She watched the scene and fought the chuckle that started rising in her chest. This whole thing would be funny if it wasn't happening to her. 

"Go to hell, Harry." The words were spoken clearly and quietly enough to garner the attention of the entire room. Everyone stopped shouting to look over at her. 

She felt strangely calm as she stared at Harry again. "Go to hell. If you didn't want to marry me, then you shouldn't have. Don't be angry at me for a decision you made. You chose to marry me. You chose to have children with me, and you chose to fuck Hermione. Don't make me out to be the bad guy." 

She turned to Hermione, "The same goes for you. You chose to let him marry me and you chose to cheat on possibly the best man you'd ever dated. Don't go blaming me or Theo for the mess you and Harry made." 

She went to leave but Hermione's words stopped her. "What am I supposed to do about that now, Ginny?" 

Ginny stood with her hand on the door, her eyes locked on the sobbing children in the next room, who had heard everything. "You're the brightest witch of your age aren't you, Hermione? Figure it out yourself." 

She went into the next room and gathered her sons close to her before taking their hands in hers and popping away on the spot. As she stood in front of her childhood home she felt liberated for the first time in months. She was no longer unsure of herself, wary of whatever the future might bring. She was finally free of that damn heavy sugar coat, and it felt so good.


End file.
